


Mrs Spooky

by Lilly_C



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Early in Canon, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 Squeeze, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They think I'm as crazy as you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Squeeze.
> 
> This is my first XF piece in a hell of a long time; I'm talking years here people.
> 
> For me there is something about how Tom Colton(sp?) calls Scully "Mrs Spooky" in the ep Squeeze and it kinda of bugs me.
> 
> Hopefully this isn't as bad as I've been thinking it is.

"They think I'm as crazy as you are," Scully chuckled to herself.

Mulder shot her a typical curious yet deadpan look. "What?"

"Never mind," Scully replied, smiling softly.

"Out with it," he playfully demanded.

"Tom Colton called me Mrs Spooky."

"How come?" he questioned knowingly.

"I work with you and you have a reputation."

Mulder chortled. "I know I have a reputation, but,"

"It actually made me smile because I was expecting him to call me something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I quite like Mrs Spooky."

Mulder grinned. "The Spooky's. An unofficial FBI couple."

Scully laughed. "It's true."


End file.
